


Сороковник / Forty

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Это всего лишь дата."После 14.10. Nihilism





	Сороковник / Forty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498669) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Дин закрывает дверь, отрезая глухое бормотание разговоров снаружи, словно запираясь от всего мира. На ощупь включает свет, подходит к зеркалу и, наклонившись, изучает своё лицо.

Никаких перемен.

Он не ощущает никаких изменений в себе. Да и с чего бы? Это лишь дата, она не сделает вдруг глубже его морщины, и суставы не заболят сильнее, чем есть.

Но отпраздновали неплохо, думает он, переодеваясь ко сну и чистя зубы. Был пирог, и пиво, и чисбургеры из лучшей в округе бургерной. Сэм, Кас и Джек в дурацких праздничных колпаках широко улыбались, обнимали Дина и хлопали по плечам с пожеланиями типа: "Ну, за следующие сорок!"

Как будто ему действительно сорок.

Тогда тоже отпраздновали, в аду. Без пирогов, бургеров и колпаков; правда, был огонь, и Аластар обернулся подарочной ленточкой вокруг Дина, чтобы промурлыкать ему в ухо: «Давай, не стесняйся. Тебе что, не нравится подарок? Да ты послушай только, как она кричит, я её специально для тебя выбирал. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком и поблагодари меня поцелуем."

Он трясёт головой, будто пытаясь вытряхнуть воспоминание, полощет рот, сплёвывает и смотрит, как мутная вода стекает в слив.

Теперь очередь его нового ежевечернего ритуала: смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале и повторять мантру: «Это только ты» под непрестанный грохот и вопли Майкла в голове. Он уже привык к этому, и вряд ли это хороший признак. Но привыкать к такому - это то, что он умеет.

Он ныряет под одеяло и упирается взглядом в потолок.

Раньше он иногда думал, каково ему будет в этот день. День, когда он проживет здесь столько же, сколько пробыл в аду. День, когда он наконец подумает - _завтра новое утро, чистый лист, весы снова в равновесии, его чашка не клонится вниз._ Тень ада отступает с каждым днем, проведенным наверху, всё менее и менее значащая - до тех пор, пока вовсе не исчезнет.

Да, был такой план. Глупость какая.

Ничего не поменялось.

Голос Аластара в его голове, как и прежде, вкус крови на языке не смоешь зубной пастой, едой или даже выпивкой. Он все еще просыпается по ночам весь в холодном поту, сердце бьется так сильно, словно у него в груди барабан; его кошмары никуда не делись, он просто научился с ними жить и хорошо их прятать.

«Да ладно, Дин. Ты ведь не думал так легко избавиться от меня? - Аластар счастливо скалится, - После всего того времени, которое мы так мило провели вместе? Как бы не так."

Аластар прав, как обычно. В конце концов, возможно годы Дина на верхней палубе и в адском трюме наконец-то в окончательном расчете, но Аластар, безусловно, был самым постоянным и долговременным участником его жизни.

"Именно так, попрыгун, - смеется Аластар, - Уже полвека так. Ну, за следующий полтинник, а?"


End file.
